Manga Night
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: The gang met up at Yugi's, Duke was the last to arrive. He looked around and spotted the guy he was in love with, Tristan. Duke was bursting to confess but had no hope of his feeling being returned, the guy is straight. Tristan/Duke


Manga Night

This story is so suggestive it probably should be rated M, but other than a couple of F bombs it's T rated. There is nothing in this story that would make a 13 year old blush.

I made my best guess on Rebecca's age.

Usually I call Kaiba "Seto" in my stories, but this is from Duke's point of view, so it's "Kaiba".

Pairings: Tristan/Duke, Kaiba/Joey, Yugi/Tea, Rebecca/Mokuba

tdtdtdtdtd

Duke parked his car and walked to the game shop. His passed Tristan's bike and frowned. It wasn't long before they would graduate and go their separate ways. Duke couldn't take it anymore, if he didn't confess soon he was going to bust. He thought there was no way he could get as lucky as Kaiba and Joey who got drunk, had sex and in the morning confessed and started a loving relationship. No way will this work out, unlike Joey, Tristan was completely straight. It was Duke's imagination that Tristan been giving Duke affectionate looks. All of those touches were accidental. The fights becoming playful was his imagination.

"Just because it happened that way with Kaiba and Joey, doesn't mean it will happen again. It was my imagination that Tris didn't look disappointed that Serenity got a boyfriend Joey approved of."

Duke shook himself. He realized he must have looked crazy glaring at a motorcycle and muttering to himself.

"I can't stand it."

He walked to the store and waved at Grandpa as he went past. He went to the side entrance and Yugi's mom let him in. He flirted with her as he took off his shoes. She laughed and went to the kitchen. Duke silently went upstairs. He entered the living room. Everyone was there already and everyone was so engrossed in what they were doing they didn't notice him.

"It is Kaiba's fault movie night became manga/movie night." He thought

It was indeed Kaiba's fault as he was the one who bought Joey the complete set of Fullmetal Alchemist manga for Christmas. This gave Joey the idea to suggest they start off movie night with an hour of manga reading. This gave everyone time to get to Yugi's and have something to do while they waited. Everyone agreed as they all had different schedules on Sunday and as they saw each other every day the conversation could be lax and embarrassing. Duke was the only one who didn't have a favorite manga and he felt left out. Staring at Tristan while pretending to read the manga volumes Joey finished is how he passed the time.

Duke looked to the right and saw Tea stretched out on the couch, her feet resting in her boyfriend's lap. Yugi was absentmindedly rubbing her feet with one hand and reading a manga about a gamer. Tea was reading Swan for the 500th time. She was given the books by her grandma as a little girl and swore it was the reason she became a dancer.

Next to them in an armchair sat Ryo, he was holding a manga with a Hello Kitty cover. Duke knew this was for Joey's sake. The book cover hid some kind of ghoulish cover on the creepy manga Ryo favored. Near the TV sat Mokuba and Tristan. Duke's heart skipped a beat. He used to think Tristan was plain looking and kind of dumb but that all changed when he fell for the big lug. Even kneeling on the floor he looked tall, second tallest in their group after Kaiba. And those broad shoulders and strong arms. Duke was always the seme whether he was with boys or girls. Didn't matter he was top. But now all of his fantasies involved Tristan fucking him senseless.

Duke tore his eyes away, if his mind went any father, he would embarrass himself. Mokuba pulled out what was obviously an American comic book with Superman on the cover. He was jealous because he had Tristan's full attention.

Duke now looked at Kaiba and Joey, who were sharing Yugi's other armchair. Kaiba had his long legs on either side of Joey who was resting against his boyfriend's chest. Kaiba was stroking Joey's hair.

"If Joey was a cat he probably be purring." Duke thought with a jealous pout.

Kaiba was reading "Bring Home the Sushi" a collection of salary man stories. Everyone was startled by the sudden outburst of laughter coming from Kaiba. It was so rare for Kaiba to laugh it would have startled them even if it hadn't been so quiet.

"Duke you're here." Tristan shouted with obvious glee. The others looked from Kaiba who was showing his boyfriend the funny part to Duke in the doorway. Duke's heart fluttered at the sight of Tristan's happy face. Everyone greeted Duke, Yugi gently put his girlfriend's feet down and got up. He offered Duke some refreshments and Duke declined. Tristan was gesturing to a cushion next to him. Duke noted it would have made more sense if he sat on the other side of the box, but Tris wanted him next to him, his heart fluttered again. Duke walked over to the other boy and was aware Tristan was the first to notice him. He was a little happy. He knelt down on the cushion and looked into the warm brown eyes of the boy he was in love with. The guy's eyes were the like hot chocolate on a cold winter's day. Warm, inviting, and comforting just like Tristan. He didn't realize he was blushing. Duke used to agree with the girls who all said Tristan was plain looking. Now he thought he was handsome, it wasn't just the eyes, it was Tristan's smile. The way Tristan's whole face lit from within. Yeah, he had it bad.

Tea and Joey exchanged looks and smiles. They were certain the boys were in love. Their boyfriends didn't disagree, they just thought the two should be left alone. Tea and Joey agreed they didn't think it would be long before they confessed. So it was unnecessary to create a situation to bring the guys together. Joey snuggled into his boyfriend's chest and Tea was sitting up now. Her book forgotten as she talked quietly with Yugi. Ryo had his nose buried in the creepy book. Duke broke eye contact with Tristan when Mokuba said:

"Duke, look at all of the cool American comics I got from Rebecca."

Duke noticed he had all of the familiar comics, Superman, Batman, and Spiderman along with many others. Then Tristan said:

"Yeah Mokie got all of this from his _girlfriend."_

The other's laughed at Mokuba as he turned bright red. The thirteen old boy was almost as tall as his brother and got re-acquainted with Rebecca in California. During their winter break the Kaiba brothers and Joey, went to San Francisco. The first night they were invited to an Industrial Illusions party, where Mokuba and fourteen year old Rebecca met. As Duke was working as an I2 employee he was an eyewitness to what was happening to the kids, and heard the rest from Rebecca. Kaiba invited Rebecca and her grandpa to Kaibaland the next day. Kaiba, Joey and Dr. Hawkins's were amused by the teens spending all of their free time together. Rebecca was suddenly much more attractive to Mokuba with her blond hair and freckles. Duke suspected the Kaiba brothers had a thing for blonds. Rebecca had long ago gotten over her attachment to Yugi. Now Mokuba was suddenly so tall and handsome. The kids did have a lot in common. They were both geniuses, computer geeks and passionate gamers. The Hawkins were invited to the San Francisco branch of Kaiba Corp. and Rebecca was impressed by how Mokuba ordered much older men around. Mokuba was impressed by how pretty and mature Rebecca was. The group spent the rest of the time visiting the local sights. When it was time to go home Rebecca gave Mokuba a big kiss goodbye. He blushed to the roots of his hair. Not a day goes by that the youngsters don't call or email.

After the laughter died down Tea said:

"Now, now we must not tease Mokuba."

"Yeah, it's alright to think of her as a friend at first, ya got plenty of time Romeo." Said Joey

"No he can't think of her as just a friend because she doesn't." said Tea

"Oh what is this?" Asked Kaiba

"Rebecca's emails to me is all about her feelings for her boyfriend, Mokuba. You have to do right by her." Said Tea

"You obviously like her." Said Ryo quietly

"Be a Kaiba and claim that girl." Joey said with a fist in the air.

"I would rather my little brother had a girlfriend closer to home but she is just the type of girl I would choose for you." Said Kaiba quietly.

"Just do what your heart tells you to do." Said Yugi

"I do like her, I like a lot." Said Mokuba

"Tell her that." Said Tea

Mokuba pulled out a smart phone and quickly typed a text, and sent it. It was only a moment later Rebecca responded.

"She liked it! Oh she says I am a big dummy because we have been dating since December…Oh wow. I have a girlfriend!"

An outpouring of well-wishing came from the others. Tristan gripped Duke's hand out of sight of the others. What had happened the last few minutes was all of the encouragement Duke needed. He whispered to Tristan.

"Tris can we go somewhere and talk?"

Tristan looked curious and smiled.

"Let us make our excuses." Said Tristan

Tristan stood up, pulling Duke up with him.

"Yugi, Duke and I are not staying for the movie. I already seen it three times and I know Duke isn't into mecha anime.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't realize, I should have asked first." Said Ryo

"Don't worry about it." Said Duke

Tristan pulled Duke to the door, Yugi ever the gracious host saw them out. Duke noticed Tea and Joey exchanged looks.

Outside, Tristan didn't say anything he just kept pulling Duke along. Duke was relieved it was getting dark and everyone was most likely home having their dinner. Tristan went to the park down the street from Yugi's and they started to walk down the path. They came to a small group of trees, Duke pulled away from Tristan and said:

"Please Tris don't look at me, let me get this out."

Duke paused and Tristan remained silent. Duke took a deep breath and said:

"Tris I am in love with you."

If Duke was facing Tristan he would have seen the joy on his face.

"I know it is impossible that you could love me, the odds are against me I mean you are straight and what is the chance that half of the gang would be gay. It is just imposs…"

Suddenly two arms wrapped around Duke's waist. A husky voice said:

"Idiot, of course I love you. You saying it's impossible. Idiot haven't you ever heard of the expression 'gay for you'?"

Tristan began to kiss Duke on the neck.

"Tristan." Duke breathed. Suddenly, they heard people coming. Tristan once again pulled on Duke's hand and into the trees.

"In this darkness you look like a flat chested girl with that ponytail."

Tristan kissed Duke hard, giving it all of the pent up feelings from all of these months. Duke felt the passion and tried to give him back double. They didn't hear the giggling girls as they passed by. Instead, they kissed on for several minutes.

"Tris say it again." Panted Duke

"I love you, I've been in love for a long time. I was so happy you suggested we talk. I so desperately wanted to tell you before we graduated. Even if I read the signs wrong I wanted you to know how I felt."

"Tristan I felt the same way."

They kissed some more and Tristan said:

"The timing couldn't be better, I am going to accept that college in San Diego."

"Uh I thought you were going to Domino University with Yugi and Joey?"

"I also applied to schools in California, my parents were all for it. To travel and learn a new culture. They are proud of me. I had until the end of the week to accept, I'll call them tomorrow."

"Tris." Duke had stars in his eyes.

"My parents need not know I'll be visiting my boyfriend on the weekends."

"Tris, oh man Yugi is going to be so jealous, his parents can't afford anything but local schools."

"You and me at the beach, on ski trips in gay friendly California. It will be sweet."

Duke looked into those warm brown eyes and sighed.

"I am so happy."

"Me too."

They stood hugging while the last rays of the sun dipped out of sight. Then Duke felt something hard against his leg. Tristan nuzzled his neck.

"Duke let us go back to your place."

Duke's breath hitched, he was getting hard.

"Let's take my car." He said

"I am going to fuck you raw."

"I'm counting on it."

They raced back to Duke's car and got in. Tristan gave his bike a wistful look. He knew it would be safe until morning and he can get it back. He hoped he would make to school on time. For now he needed to concentrate on his new boyfriend. Tristan almost giggled at the thought. As if Duke was reading his mind he said:

"Don't worry I'll tell you how gay sex works, you'll love it. Just be gentle it is my first time bottoming. That should tell you how much I like you."

Duke looked briefly at Tristan and back to the road. He was smiling. Tristan felt the full weight of what Duke just said.

"Duke, I promise to do my best to make it feel good."

"I know you will, I trust you completely."

Tristan placed his hand on Duke's hand on the gear shift and squeezed. Duke and Tristan said not a single word until they reached Duke's apartment.

Both of the boys failed to turn up at school the next day.

tdtdtdtd

The manga the gang is reading is:

Yugi: Hikaru No Go by Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata, a manga similar to Yu-Gi-Oh minus the weirdness.

Tea: Swan by Kyoko Ariyoshi

Ryo: Hellsing by Kohta Hirano, it takes place in England.

Joey: Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa

Kaiba: Bringing Home the Sushi by Various Artists

I got the idea for the story from reading The Complete Guide Manga by Jason Thompson. I thought Swan was the perfect book for Tea, and started to wonder what the others would read.

Please review


End file.
